BULMA THE MAGICAL CREATURE
by Kai Hilary love forever
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a king with a beautiful queen; they were magical horses with one gold horn, One day a beautiful and most powerful filly was born. But an evil presence also came on that day. The king had to save his child, Bulma, from the inv
1. BULMA THE MAGICAL CREATURE Prologue

**BULMA THE MAGICAL CREATURE**

**BY: Lyons      Page 1**

**Prologue******

Once upon a time, there lived a king with a beautiful queen; they were magical horses with one gold horn, One day a beautiful and most powerful filly was born. But an evil presence also came on that day. The king had to save his child, Bulma, from the invaders. Therefore, he sent his daughter away with the most trusted of all his subjects. But before he did he changed his child into a human baby girl with blue hair and eyes. He told his subject not to come back to this dimension, but to take her to another dimension and watch over her and find her parents who would love and raise her. He added on her 20th birthday her powers would start to show. She should find out who she really was. The king placed around the baby's neck an amulet with a unicorn head on it, the symbol of her people. It would glow when her power began to work. He told his servant Coron, to leave her somewhere where some nice family would find her. "You could keep an eye on her Coron, my most loyal subject, go now and speed well," said the king. Coron jumped into the portal with the baby and was gone. 

When Coron got to the other side, he landed in a forest, He looked around the forest and found a clear pond and also a cave were he could make a home for himself, But first he had to look for a place for the princess Bulma to live and have parents. Therefore, Coron left the princess Bulma asleep in the cave and made his way to find the right parents for the princess. He found a place on the outskirts of the woods. He spotted a rich looking couple. He followed them to a big yellow domed building. Written on the side of the building were the words  "Capsule Corp". Coron said, "perfect!" So he made his very back to the wood and the cave were princess Bulma was asleep. Coron had found out who owned this Capsule Corp. A scientist named Dr.Brief and his wife owned it. He also found out they had no children but a great deal of room.  He got back to the cave and had to think of a way to have this family take her in.  Maybe I can lead Dr. Brief to the princess somewhere in the woods. I know near a tree at the end of the woods and make a sound,   He would come investigate.  A sound of a baby crying but all I need is princess Bulma to cry. Coron made Bulma cry and it worked Dr. Brief came and Miss. Brief did too.  They took her in and checked with the authonition to mad sure she wasn't a missing baby and then they adopted her and named her Bulma Brief.  About 20yr later on her 20 birthdays her unicorn head amulet she had since she was a baby started glowing her husband Vegeta "said look at your amulet its glowing" Bulma looked down and was shock she "said its never done this before what's going on with my amulet" Bulma hand started to glow. "Honey your hand what's going on"?  Bulma was so confused at what's happening to her and scared she runs up the stairs and in to her and Vegeta's room. Vegeta fallowed her up stairs and into the room and saw her crying on the bed all curled up. He went over and tried to comfort her.

BULMA THE MAGICAL CREATURE

                                           Chapter 1

   One day at Capsule Corp. It was a normal busy day for Bulma in her private lab. She was tinkering with her gadgets trying to keep her mind off Vegeta, her husband; He blew up the gravity room again. (The fifth time this month,) They had a bad fight! He tried to get her dad to fix it but he was going to be going on a business trip for the month. Vegeta flew off because Bulma raged at him about blowing up the gravity room. He was mad at the women. "Dang that women!" So Vegeta left for the whole day and when he returned the light, at Capsule Corp were out, so he made his way into the kitchen. He was hungry because he missed lunch, so he raided the refrigerator. After he was done eating, Vegeta made his way to his and Bulma's bedroom. The light by his side of the bed was on. Vegeta walked over to his side of the bed, he changed from his training suite and took a quick shower then put on a pair of boxer shorts After the shower he came back to his side of the bed, and he saw that Bulma was asleep already. So he got into bed, trying not to wake Bulma up, and shut off his light. Then he turned over on his side and snuggled up to her and kissed her on the forehead. " I'm sorry about the gravity room he said," She turned into him and laid her head on his chest and fell into a deep deep sleep.

   He pulled her closer to him and nodded off to sleep. It was a still night. Then suddenly Vegeta heard hoof beats were herd coming out of the night. Bulma woke up at the sound. They sounded familiar; something from the past, maybe from another time. She got up went to her balcony window door looking to see if Vegeta was awake or if he heard the sounds. He had ears that are more sensitive.

Vegeta was awake; he heard the hoof beats sound. He got up and came up behind Bulma.He put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

   They heard the sounds and getting louder and louder then they saw a small white light that started getting bigger and  brighter, brighter, brighter bigger and closer then suddenly a beautiful white horse with one gold horn and gold hoofs. "Bulma whispered that's a Unicorn". "Vegeta that's a Unicorn? They are magical creatures made up as myths" The Unicorn looked up at Bulma and Vegeta the "Unicorn asks do you know where Bulma Brief is". "Yes I'm Bulma Brief" Bulma saids "How are you? I don't know you" "Unicorn saids I came here looking for are princess that goes bye the name of Bulma Brief we sent her here as a child, and her people need her" "well I 'm Bulma Brief but I lived here with my parent  and my husband and I don't know of any other Bulma Brief " Suddenly her father whose been hiding in the dark corner "Dr. 

Brief said to Bulma that she did come from a different time and he was not her real father or his wife was not her real mother that they found her in the woods when she was a baby." "Bulma said then how am I?" "Unicorn said that you were sent here because your life was in danger and the king and queen feared for you safety and we need you back so we can over throw the tyrant king and queen that killed your parent and put you on the thrown but to do that we must get you a king bye your side and so you would have help and an heir to the thrown" "Bulma I have Vegeta my husband how is a prince of saiyajins and how would be the rightful king " "Unicorn would he want to go throw a test when you are put on the thrown" "Bulma would you go through a test to be my king Vegeta?" "Vegeta yes I would go through any test for my wife and my queen and I would fight bye her side too".


	2. BULMA THE MAGICAL CREATURE Chapter 2

Bulma the magical Creature

**Chapter 2**

Bulma ask, "What is your name? "It not unicorn is it" the unicorn said my name is not unicorn? It is Coron I was your fathers most trusted subject" "Bulma but I am a human and not a unicorn." "Coron said you are a unicorn but you were changed into a human as a baby by your father, the amulet with the unicorn head on it, will let you change into a unicorn or human eney time you want. The amulet will help you control your power, when you are ready too. "   "Bulma when do we need to go." "As soon as we finish training so you to could fight along side your people and your husband too. Do you now anyone else who would help you." "Bulma I don't now how to fight I never fought before. Bulma yes my husband Vegeta and the rest of the Z worriers and if Vegeta knows anyone."  "Vegeta yes I do now someone but they are ready dead but they are grate fighters they are my people and they bean have bean dead for about a year." "Bulma said we cane wish your people back and plant vegeta back as well with the DragonBalls."  "Vegeta I don't know that means bring my father back and we didn't get along so well" "Bulma you said that saiyajins were born to love to fight. Vegeta let do it but how are we going to tell them to come here." "Coron said you can after you wish your people back and then we cane teleport there and see if we cane get them to help us, then teleport us all to are dimension and Bulma kingdom." "Vegeta let go get the DragonBalls for this wish to bring my people back, to this dimension so my old home plant." "Bulma ask Vegeta if his people would help." "They problem would help if they saw you they you were going to have a baby or something and wouldn't try to take you a way from me." "Bulma let have a child." "Vegeta you are already going to have a baby and I don't want you to fight? In addition, have the baby in jeopardy so you would stay in a safe place if there is any place safe in your dimension, Coron is there a safe place or a haven for the princess and my wife, so we can prepare for the fight."  "Coron yes there is a camp on the out skirts where our people are fight a hopeless battle, they need there princess and her man to come and liberate them." "Bulma we have the DragonBalls lets make the wish, so Bulma lade out the DragonBalls in a cercal and called the internal dragon, Shenlong I call thee come and grant me my wish? Shenlong appears and said that I can grant you one wish and one wish only, can you bring all the saiyajins back and the plant Vegeta back, the Dragon said the granted and he disappeared and the dragonballs flouted up into the air and went back on the four wind and disappeared.            


	3. BULMA THE MAGICAL CREATURE Chapter 3

_Bulma the magical Creature_

_Chapter 3_

"Bulma lets go to were you first did fight Goku and the gang said Bulma to Vegeta as Bulma rapped here arms around his neck, but before they took off," "Coron said get on my back and I'll give you a ride to were Vegeta and Goku did fight because I sensed anther two saiyajins besides Vegeta and Goku and Gohon out there, so Vegeta lifted Bulma onto Coron's back and Vegeta got on in the back of her and held her, Coron took off." Vegeta sensed Nappa and Raditz back, Nappa would still be made at him for killing him as he held titer on Bulma his wife, Bulma was scared what Nappa and Raditz would do. Coron was there and landed and Bulma and Vegeta got off.  Then suddenly they were there they saw Nappa, Raditz standing there as they walked over to them they kneeled in front of Vegeta.  Nappa spoke up first "what happened Vegeta". Bulma spoke up  "Nappa it almost a year and freeza is dead and Vegeta has live with me at Capsule Corp."  Nappa glared at Bulma and said, " I wasn't asking you girl" "Vegeta this girl is my wife and your princess Nappa, " Nappa paled and bowed and so did Raditz. "Nappa said sorry my princess I didn't mean any harm."  "Bulma nodes and said it was a miss under standing let all go back to Capsule Corp and get you guys a room and freshen up, I will ride Coron back Vegeta you go with your men." "Vegeta told Nappa and Raditz that Bulma was going to have a baby, and he told Coron to take it carefully with her, Vegeta helped Bulma on Coron's back."  Coron started flying back to the house, and Vegeta fallowed along side with Nappa and Raditz flying behind Vegeta, Coron, and Bulma as they made their way back, to Capsule Corp. They got to Capsule Corp and Vegeta Went and helped Bulma down off Coron's back and "Coron said to them that he was going to go know and come tomorrow and start Bulma training Bulma to use her powers and teach her how to transform into a unicorn, it would be use full." "Bulma asked him to how to transform now then later so he showed her how to go into a unicorn and she did it, and she asked to make Vegeta's tail grow back bye whispering in Coron ear and he told her telepathically how to do it."   Bulma went in back of vegeta in her unicorn form and touched were his tail use to be and was told how and made his tail grow back, and Bulma changed back into her human girl and Coron left back to his cave and home, Vegeta was so happy. "Vegeta said to Bulma I'd train you to fight." "Bulma said that she was going try to change into a unicorn agene know, so the she could train a little and she could get use to her unicorn form."  She started powering up into a unicorn with blue eyes and main and tail with one gold horn and hoofs, both Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz were in shock Bulma went up to Vegeta and put her muzzle into Vegeta's shoulder and he setalld down Vegeta put his arm around her neck and whispered  " I love you" "Bulma said in her unicorn form that she loved Vegeta too."  Vegeta raped his tail around Bulma neck also, Bulma put her gold horn on top of Vegeta's shoulder and it glowed and sparkled her love in unicorn form she sensed that it was her peoples way to tell someone you love. Nappa and Raditz sensed her power and thought she was attacking their prince,   "But Prince Vegeta told them to "stop" that this unicorn was Bulma his wife."   Nappa and Raditz powered back down. Bulma stopped her affection of love the way her people said they loved someone and Bulma told her self that it would be a good idea to change back into her human form so she stared power down and turn into her human form and the wife Vegeta loved vary mush with her blue eyes and hair.  Vegeta pulled her into him with his strong arms and kissed her on the cheek, Vegeta and Bulma turned to Nappa and Raditz, "Bulma said I ges we have to show you each a room and get some food ready for you, Nappa and also Raditz."


	4. BULMA THE MAGICAL CREATURE Chapter 4

Bulma the magical creature

Chapter 4

Vegeta and Bulma showed Nappa and Raditz there rooms and told them, that dinner would be about seven a clock if they wonted to get ready. Bulma went to get food prepared why they went to there rooms. However, about an hour later 

Vegeta heard Bulma scream, Vegeta ran out of their room and down the stairs to the kitchen and when Vegeta got there was 

Bulma on the floor with her water broken, Vegeta rushed to her side and scooped her up in his arms and turned around and 

Came face to face with Nappa and Raditz, Vegeta said " I got to take her to the hospital she having my child" he said to Nappa and Raditz. They got out of their princes and princess way; Vegeta looked over his shoulder and saw the stove was not on. 

Vegeta ran out of the doors of Capsule Corp with Bulma in his arms, with Nappa and Raditz on his heels as he jumped into the sky headed to the hospital, Vegeta looked down in his arms at Bulma he could see she was in pain.

Vegeta was stopped by Coron. Coron said, "Follow me." 

Vegeta said, " I need to get Bulma to the hospital." 

However, Bulma said, "Follow Coron."

     Therefore, he did. Coron led them to his cave. Coron whinnied, and two other unicorns came out of the cave. Coron 

went back and got his two sisters and brat them to his cave the same day they wished Vegeta's people back. Coron landed 

with Vegeta, Bulma, Nappa, and Raditz behind Coron.

Coron said, " they are my sisters, their name are Sundance and Mary gold the two said "hello", Vegeta Said "hello" same with Bulma, Nappa, and Raditz. Coron accorded Bulma and Vegeta in the cave, Vegeta told Nappa and Raditz to stay out side, Vegeta went in side and stood by Bulma side why she was having her baby. 

Bulma had her baby, it was a baby boy she named it Trunks it had blue eyes and lavender hair and a fuzzy brown tail around 

his waist.  Vegeta said,  " I have a son and he has a tail like me," Bulma looked up at Vegeta and asked "do you want to hold him," Vegeta nodded yes and Bulma handed Trunks over to his prowled father Vegeta toke Trunks out side to show him off to Nappa and Raditz and Coron Vegeta said my son Trunks the new Prince of Saiyans and at that point Nappa and Raditz got down on one nee and fist over there heart in front of Vegeta and his son showing respect for there new king and prince and Bulma there quean. Vegeta went back in side the cave and got his wife and with his son went home with Nappa and Raditz following behind and Bulma told Vegeta that they had to get to his planet and get the his people to help her in her detention and the Z warriors to help also. Vegeta told her that he would send Raditz back to his planet if they had a fast ship and with a note from him explain to his father that they need help and what the was for, what was going on and Vegeta and his wife and son and Nappa would explain to the Z warriors.

They landed at home and put Trunks to bed and then they went to bed and got up early the next morning and Bulma mad briefest for her and Vegeta and Trunks and Nappa and Raditz and got ready the space pod for Raditz to fly home to planet Vegeta this morning.  Bulma got out a space pod she mad to look like a saiyan pod and they sent Raditz to planet Vegeta.   Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and Nappa went over to Goku's house where the whole gang was whiting for them.


	5. BULMA THE MAGICAL CREATURE Chapter 5

**Bulma the Magical Crechure** **Chapter 5**** **

Bulma finished with her morning meal and feed Trunks, and gave the others their meals.   Vegeta sent Raditz with a note from him to his father to tell them what he needed help with and why. Bulma handed Trunks over her husband Vegeta so he could take care of him. Vegeta let Nappa train him and went to the gravity room.  Coron came over with his sisters to train the quean. Bulma changed into a unicorn and started to turn to fight with Coron, his sister time past Bulma got better at fighting in her transformed state.  Trunk grew quicker then any normal child because of being part saiyan he was four years old know and started fighting with Nappa.  But Nappa was not going slow down for him, and Trunk started giving up and just let Nappa bet him to a plop.  Then Bulma saw this still in her unicorn state and came over and in between Nappa and Trunks and turned her hincorders tord Nappa and kicked Nappa so herd in the chest he fell backwards onto the ground, Nappa was so stand but he got over that real fast and got up off the ground and started yelling at Bulma but stopped when he saw a made unicorn standing protectively over Trunks he stopped.  Bulma said, "what are you doing Nappa," Bulma turned her head and asked Trunks if he was ok."  Trunks nodded yes and Bulma turned her head back to Nappa and asked were is my husband you know Vegeta.

Nappa said," In the gravity room," Bulma kneeled down to let her son Trunks on her back, Bulma told Trunks to hold on, she went tord the house were she when she got to the kitchen door and stopped and kneeled down to let Trunks off and told him to get washed up for dinner, Trunk nodded and got down and ran into the house and into his bathroom in his room to get ready. Mean will Bulma turned back into her human form and turn her head tord Nappa and told him that this would be brat up in front of Vegeta about this incident with Trunks being beaten to a plop.    

Vegeta started getting hungry so he turned off the GT in the gravity room and open the door and went out side seeing Nappa out side with Coron and his sisters, Vegeta went over to them and saw the look on Nappa face and felt something was bothering him so he went up to him and asked what bothering you Nappa.   

Nappa told him about what happened with Bulma and Trunks about Bulma kicking him in the chest about how he was traning   Trunk and such.   Vegeta nodded and told Nappa he would talk to his wife Bulma about training Trunks, so he left to go in side the house.

Vegeta opened the door to the kitchen were dinner was being made by his wife Bulma how was in font the stove, Vegeta went over to Bulma and went up behind her and asked her were Trunks is why bring his arms around her waist he is up in his bedroom playing with Goten. Ok Vegeta told Bulma.  

Mean will Raditz was streaking through space only two days away from planet Vegeta, it was only a year since he bean home.  How strange to be going home after all that time with Frieze doing his dirty work purge planets in the name of Frieza   what a waste of time.  The prince survived and found a quean.  A beautiful quean one with blue eyes, long blue hair, a great body, and lags for a weak human female.  Time past for Raditz, he started coming up on planet Vegeta from space planet Vegeta looked like a blood red planet.

Raditz started to land passenger trod the landing bay, he landed and opened the pod door and stepped out and started walking trod the thrown room to give the note from prince Vegeta to king Vegeta when he got to the thrown room doors he asked the guard at the door that he would like to see the king Vegeta that he had a note for him from prince Vegeta his son.

                The guard told Raditz that king Vegeta was in a meeting for the whole day didn't wont to be disturbed. I guess I'll see him tomorrow then, can you tell him I need to see him as soon as he has time, I'll be in my quarters then.    When Raditz got to his quarter he ran into Bardock his father and they started talking and told him his brother is stile a live on planet earth same with prince Vegeta and Nappa and that the Prince had a human that could change into a unicorn and the prince Vegeta and Bulma had Trunks how was powerful. 

                That Bardock was a grandfather because Goku had two sons from a Chi-Chi the kids name are Gohan and Goten Bardock was shocked from herring all this and happy that his son had a mate and two fine boys.    

Mean will on earth Vegeta and his family were training; Prince Vegeta decided to train out side with Trunks and Bulma. Bulma got better at her transformation into her unicorn form; Goku and the gang came over to Capsule Corp and worked out with Bulma and Vegeta. Then Coron showed up with his sisters he wonted to work with Bulma in her unicorn form. So Bulma went over to Coron and his sisters got ready so did Bulma. 

They got in star patterns Bulma, were in the middle of the other three unicorns and started to power up. Prince Vegeta was warred and started running tortes Bulma but Bulma spoke to him through their bond, Bulma told him she was ok, but Trunks had to be held by Nappa and Prince Vegeta his father. Bulma started to glow in to a bright and brighter light tile they disappeared into the bright light. Trunks thought his mother Bulma was in danger cause he could not see her so he broke loss from Nappa and Prince Vegeta and ran into the middle of the bright light. Trunks disappeared the bright light finely fired a beam o light into the sky and exploded in the sky. The light faded and they're stood three adult unicorns and a baby unicorn with lavender main and tail standing next to an adult unicorn with a blue mane and tail his mother Bulma.

Bulma asked Coron how Trunks transformation. Coron told Bulma that her medallion changed him and it could change him back. So Bulma put her horn on Trunks head and changed them both back into their human form. After they were done Trunks father Prince Vegeta came up to Bulma and Trunks and Coron and his sisters.  

 Mean will time pasted on planted Vegeta ware King Vegeta had time to see Raditz, So King Vegeta sent for him.  Raditz came in baud on one knee with his right hand over his heart, and baud his head, and than Raditz said, "I have a message for you from Prince Vegeta here in this envelope," as he hand it out tord King Vegeta.  King Vegeta walked up to the kneeling warrior and grabbed the envelope with the letter from his son. The letter said, 

Father,

   I need your help to alliterate my princess world witch is in anther damention ruled by evil, King and quean. Her father and   mother were killed we will be their in two weeks.

                                                                                                                                                Sincerely,

                                                                                                                                          Prince Vegeta 

After King Vegeta read the letter, he put the letter away and announced to get the palace ready for his on the prince Vegeta.  To coming home after being away for a year and know, and his son has a wife. King Vegeta had the servants clean the palaces cleaned.   The garden fixed up, prince Vegeta room fixed and his privet gravity room cleaned and fixed.

****


End file.
